The Ballet Recital
by Chu-Chi Bear
Summary: Sakura has been training really hard for her recital and guess who shows up as a surprise to show their support? S&S, R&R! COMPLETE!


Started 4/2/05, Ended 4/4/05

_**The Ballet Recital **_

**Sophia - **No No No!!

**Sakura - **(falling) Ahh!!

Sophia stopped the music after sakura fell not so gracefully to the hard wooden floor. Then quietly and madly walked over to sakura. Madison was in the corner taping everything as usual.

**Sophia - **How many times must we go over this!?

**Sakura - **(moaning)

**Sophia - **Do you wanna be the best? I thought you told me, I will try hard no matter what, I want to be the best so please don't give up on me. That is what you said!

Sakura rose to her feet.

**Sophia - **Now, Shall we try again?

Sakura nodded and the music began. Sakura was twirling around the room like a wind up doll or even a beautiful ballerina. Her hair was in a bun at the top of her head was a set of pink Chinese sticks which had been given to her as a good luck gift from Meilin. Sophia was tapping the stick in her hand to the beat of the music. Li was then watching from the door, smiling.

**Madison - **(whispers )Wow incredible

Sakura made a great finale and the music stopped.

**Sophia - **Perfect!!

**Sakura - **(still standing in her spot)

**Madison - **Sakura you did it!

**Sakura - **(lets loose from her position)

**Li - **smiles)

**Sakura - **I did didn't I?

**Madison - **You sure did!

**Li - **(walks in)

**All - **(turns around)

**Sakura - **(runs at Li and gives him a big hug) What brings you here to Tomoeda? lets go of him

**Li - **You. I got your letter so I thought I'd give you some support and come to see you dance. Which is in a week right?

**Sakura - **Yeah ... This is great!!

**Madison - **So your staying for a whole week right?

**Li - **That's the plan

**Sophia - **Did we come here to talk or did we come to dance!?

**Sakura - **Heh he ... I'll be right there ...

**Li - **Boy ... she's strict

**Madison - **Yeah you can say that again

**Sakura - **But that's only to get me prepared. She's really a nice person. Are you gonna stay and watch me practice?

**Li - **I'd thought I'd go see Zach but I can stay.

**Sakura - **Great!

**Sophia - **Positions!!

**Everyone - **(sweatdrops)

Sakura stood in the middle of the room and Madison at the side, well only to record of course! Sophia hit play.

**Two Minutes Later!!!!**

**Sophia - **No No No!!! More feeling!!

**Sakura - **More ..??

**Sophia - **Yes, More

The music plays and sakura dances, then the music stops.

**Sophia - **No!! I told you Avalon, Moe feeling! What happen to before? You did it so perfectly, so gracefully, I could relate to your every dance move.

**Li - **Message??

**Madison - **Yeah Sakura, ... You did it so perfectly... Right on cue after your jump.. The leap spin was perfect!! (stars in eyes)

**Li - **What message??

**Sakura - **I don't know ... I guess ... I'm tired is all

**Madison - **You sure??

**Sakura - **Yeah

**Li - **WHAT MESSAGE!!!!!?

**Sophia - **Well take ten then we'll try one more time.

**Sakura - **(nods) Okay

**Madison - **Do you want to see the tape of how you did it before?

**Sakura - **Sure please, if you would, wait Li did you say something?

**Li - **(annoyed) No nothing at all

Madison giggled and Sophia and Li smiled. They all gathered to watch the tape.

**Five Minutes Later!!!!!**

**Li - **Yeah, I see where you went wrong

**Sakura - **Ehh (looking up at him)

**Madison - **Yes, Much better last time

**Sophia - **Indeed

**Sakura - **Tell me ... Tell me where I went wrong!

**Li - **No need to wine

**Sakura - **(gives him an evil glare)

**Li - **Eheh Heh heh ... (sweatdrops)

**Sophia - **Like Madison was saying earlier, you did it better last time. After your jump your suppose to immediately step on your right foot and then twirl. You jumped left, then right, then twirled.

**Sakura - **Oh ... So jump land on right foot, then twirl ...?

**Sophia - **Yeah!

**Sakura - **(sighs) Any other mistakes?

**Madison - **There is one

**Sakura - **and that would be? ...

**Madison - **Your leap twirl, It was weak. After the jump twirl you do a bend bow, come back up to a leap twirl. There were actually two things wrong. You were suppose to leap not too high then twirl, but not to slow you leaped way to high, and twirled way too slow.

**Sakura - **So ... Low leap ... And .. Fast speed twirl?

**Madison - **(nods)

**Sakura - **Is that all?

**Li - **One more thing (getting up from his folded position in the chair)

**Sakura - **MMMMM, What!?

**Li - **The expression on your face

**Sakura - **My ... Expression? ...

**Li - **Yeah

**Sakura - **What about my expression?

**Li - **I mean you look sad. The song is determination right? I mean that means you shouldn't be smiling either ...

**Sakura - **(cuts him off) I wasn't smiling!

**Li - **Eheh (laughs nervously) I was just saying, Try to keep one expression every time you dance.

**Sakura - **Oh, you mean like,... A serious expression?

**Li - **Yeah whatever your feeling towards the message is ... Cause your expression your showing is you don't enjoy the song or like you don't wanna be there, your expression should show that your into what your doing and that you mean it, by the way what is the message?

**Sakura - **(stands up) Alright, I get it (whispers) And I hope you do too ..Well is that all now?

**Li - **(nods) Wait huh? (knows she said something just not sure what)

**Madison - **Yep

**Sophia - **No complaints here

**Sakura - **Okay!

**Sophia - **Ready to dance?

**Sakura - **Yeah!

**Madison - **C'mon, Sakura make this one count!

**Sakura - **(nods)

The music started to play and Sakura danced around, Suddenly the music

stopped.

**Madison - **Sakura you did it!!

**Li - **Great Job!

**Sophia - **You made excellent progress!

Sakura smiled and bowed at Sophia out of respect.

**Sakura - **Thank-you Sophia

**Madison - **Time to go, you look tire

**Sakura - **falls out Finally ...

**Li - **(catches her, then looks down at her and smiles)

**Sophia - **(smiles)

** Twenty Minutes Later**

**Li - **Ready?

**Sakura - **Yeah

**Sophia - **So, I'll see you Thursday?

**Sakura - **You bet!

Sakura, Li and Madison walked off leaving Sophia at the studio.

**Madison - **So who wants copies when I make the documentary film?

**Sakura - **(sweatdrops) Another one?

**Madison - **(stares in eyes) Of course

**Sakura - **(sighs) I'll take one I wanna see what an idiot I looked like through the whole thing

**Li - **I know I want one

**Sakura - **Noooo you couldn't possible want to see that ... It's just very very boring stuff (sweatdrops) You'll change your mind wont you?

**Li - **(walking with his hands behind his head) Nope

**Madison - **I can't wait to see you perform!!!

**Li/Sakura - **(sweatdrops then looks at each other and smiles)

**At Sakura's House**

**Tori - **Aye, Squirt how was practice?

**Sakura - **I fell a couple of times, but I finally got it right!

**Tori - **When you fell did the whole building shake?

**Sakura - **No .. very funny Tori!!

**Tori - **(laughing)

**Sakura's Dad (Aiden) - **Hey Sakura, How did practice go today?

**Sakura - **It was great! I got my routine right!

**Aiden - **That's great!

**Sakura - **I know, I can't wait til the recital! (smiles)

**Three Days Later**

**Madison - **Ready for the big day tomorrow?

**Sakura - **mmmm, just a little nervous ...

**Sophia - **You better be ready!!

**Madison - **Have you seen Li?

**Sakura - **No .. not since last Friday but, I know he'll show

**Madison - **Of course he'll show, Cheer up Sakura!

**Sakura - **Okay

**Sophia - **Enough Chit Chat more practice!

**Sakura - **Okay coming!!

**Meanwhile ... **

Li was shopping at a jewelry store looking for a congrats present for Sakura. He looked into window of the jewelry shop charms.

**Li - **Ah ... Perfect, Could I have this?

**Cashier - **Certainly (takes it out of the glass case) That'll be $371.00 even Sir.

**Li - **(hands her the money)

**Cashier - **Thank-you, Have a nice day

**Li - **(takes it and turns to leave) I know she'll love it

**Announcer - **... That was Miss Larcia and next up we have our one and only, Princess of Ballet, Sakura Avalon!

Everyone started to cheer, clap, take pictures and turn on their video camera's.

**Sakura - **(whispers) You did a good job

**Larcia - **(whispers back) Thanks, Good luck!

**Sakura - **(smiles and nods)

Sakura walked on the stage and the announcer smiled at sakura. The he walked backstage to press play. Sakura took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

**Madison - **(closes her eyes and whispers to her self) Remember to breathe

The music started. Sakura danced gracefully across the stage with all eyes on her. Everyone was smiling. Her hair was blowing as she danced.

**Aiden - **She's so beautiful

**Julian - **I agree

**Tori - **(nods)

**Sonomi (Madison's mom) - **Just like her mother

**Madison - **(videotaping backstage) This is great!

**Li - **(smiles)

**Wei - **Mistress Sakura is quite the dancer ...

**Li - **(nods and thinks to himself) Now I know the message

The music ended, and everyone started to clap. Sakura smiled and took a bow. She then left the stage.

**Announcer - **Please .. Give it up for Miss Avalon!!!

**Sophia - **(smiling) A true Pro (standing with her arms folded leaning on the wall backstage)

**Sakura - **(smiles at her)

**Madison - **Sakura!! (running to her) You did great!

**Sakura - **Thanks ... Did you see Li?

**Madison - **Yeah ... He was leaving when I seen him. He said tell Sakura she was beautiful and he took off.

Sakura got shocked. Tori, Aiden, and Julian were walking up to Sakura and her little group.

**Aiden - **Sakura!

**Julian - **Well done Sakura

**Tori - **Yeah nice job squirt

**Sakura - **Thanks (thinks to herself then starts to run off)

**Tori - **Where's she off to?

**Madison - **The airport

**Sakura - **(reaches outside) Release! Fly!! (takes off flying)

Sakura reached the airport in no time and took off running inside sealing Fly and the wand back up.

**Sakura - **Li!!! (running towards him)

Li was leaning against the wall and he looked up and leaned off the wall, then smiled, like he was waiting for her.

**Sakura - **Why are you leaving so soon?

**Li - **(reaches out his hand and opens the necklace case)

**Sakura - **(stares down at it with her eyes sparkling) For me? (looks up)

**Li - **(nods) Yeah

It was a long gold chained necklace with diamonds the read her name, Sakura. Sakura hugged Li and Li put the necklace around her. She then hugged him again.

**Sakura - **I'll wait for you ... And ... I'll never take it off ...

**Wei - **Master Showran it's time to board ...

**Li - **I'm coming ...

**Sakura - **(lets go) Will you think about me?

**Li- **(nods) Everyday (picks up his bag an turns around, taking off walking)

**Sakura - **(yelling) You'll come back soon right!!?

**Li - **(turns around) As soon as I can

Sakura smiled as Li continued to walk, then he stopped and slightly turned.

**Li - **And Sakura .. I missed you too (walks off)

**Sakura - **If fate allows it ... We'll meet again soon .. After all .. You got my message, didn't you?

**The End!!!**


End file.
